tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JT904
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Painis Cupcake.jpg page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Kugawattan (Talk) 16:34, December 20, 2012 Keep up the good work! Love your Piss Cakehole videos. Keep it up! :) Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 14:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Read this section of our Official Guide. The vid you've recently added has about 15 views, whereas most videos with Painis Cupcake we included in his article have at least several thousand views. Perhaps wait some time until your film gains substantially more views; for now, it doesn't qualify to be included. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) It's a bit late to mention this, but anyway: I've realised you cleverly wiped two talk pages of your Freaks' articles. I recall they included some comments and warnings you apparently considered uncomfortable to you, however, this does not mean you can simply erase them, as they were justified. I don't like such behaviour. I'm not going to block you now, but remember: you aren't allowed to wipe any talk pages on this wiki, unless you have a specific permission granted by an admin. There's a rule in the Official Guide regarding this, and you've violated it twice, so make sure you don't do anything like that again. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:53, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I yet again, deeply apologize. Just a suggestion I think the Cakehole Piss article should be fused with the Piss Cakehole article. I mean, usually, when a Freak has an alter-ego or clone, they have a section to themselves on the article for said Freak and don't have their own page. A good example is Seeldier, who, instead of having his own page, has a section to himself on the Seeman article. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 05:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Taken care of, thanks for your effort of change. I don't mind if you use Touching Story in your video. Nobody's ever used a Freak that i've made in one of their videos, so seeing Touching Story in one of your videos would be a real treat. Can't wait to see the way it turns out. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 22:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Asking permission You may as long as he does not fight anyone himself. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 01:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Demo Samedi When's Demo Samedi's new skin going to be publicly released? Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 02:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion As far as I know, only Admins can actually delete things on a wiki. As such, simply request a deletion and point an Admin to the pic you want removed. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 09:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Asking permission, again :p Go ahead. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 20:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Meh, go ahead. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 10:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Boss Permission Go ahead! I`m perfectly okay with that. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 11:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :That's a bit difficult, I never specified a theme music for them. What's the boss like exactly? OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Jt904 fff Your freak fortress Friday server isn't working I need to know if it's down or I have an error